Dolphins Get Me Hard
by Childish Sadism
Summary: Haruka lost a bet, Rin won. Now what? Dolphin time. (it is as bad as it sounds)


So yeah, LAME. I DON'T KNOW! I blame Haku for this, all her fault.

Warnings: jacking off!

* * *

This was definitely not a good idea.

"Are you done? You can usually take your clothes off in less than a second but putting something on is taking you FOREVER!"

Rin was yelling from the room next door. He was probably sitting in his room, on his bed. Haruka wasn't sure if he liked that much, not after losing that stupid bet. He should have known better than to agree but in all honestly he was just annoyed that Rin looked so full of himself when he made the bet.

Haruka sighed loudly and looked at his reflection in the mirror. Yeah, this was embarrassing. He scowled and stared at himself, lightly squirming and wiggling his arm. He was wearing a dolphin outfit that Rin picked up in a cheap costume shop, the colors weren't even right. The dolphin was a bright blue color instead of gray and the flippers were too big. The fin was made out of a cheap plastic that hardly kept it in place and the tail was too long and would drag when he walked. The dolphin costume was just as sad and weird as he looked right now.

Haruka groaned loudly, glancing at his reflection one last time before facing his fate. He opened the bathroom door and walked out, taking a deep breath before hand. He was ready to face the embarrassment. He could do this, yes he could. He was brave, he could swim faster than Rin and anyone else! He could for sure face this.

The moment Haruka stepped out of the bathroom, Rin was laughing. The red haired teen was barking out his laugh, shaking his head in disbelieve before laughing at Haruka again. This went on for around ten minutes and Haruka was done with it. He glared at Rin, walking towards him but it only seem to made other laugh even harder.

"It looks like you are waddling when you walk!"

Haruka stopped moving then, his eyes widening in embarrassment before he shook his head and glared at Rin again. He didn't take another step though, just glaring with a small blush on his cheeks. Without any other idea at hand he grabbed one of the pillows from his chair and then threw it at Rin, the flippers making it a bit harder to grab anything. The red haired teen didn't seem to care at all that he was hit with a pillow, in fact he was laying down on the bed, laughing even louder.

"Oh God stop, anything you do with that thing on makes you look hilarious." Rin gasped in between laughs and slowly sat up on the bed, rubbing his teary eyes.

Haruka felt the blush on his face turning a darker shade. He was annoyed and too embarrassed! He kept glaring at the other, looking as intimidating as he could while also looking like a sad dolphin. Still, the couldn't be too mad, and he wasn't sure why...that was until he saw Rin smile once again. The raven haired teen stopped glaring then, just looking slightly surprised. Ever since Rin came back, he hadn't smiled at all, even less laughed around them. The other was always glaring, or looking irritated, he truly acted like he hated them. Even after they started talking again, Rin would mostly sneer at them and give out this superior aura.

Haruka felt himself smiling a little bit and just looked away. It was nice, to hear the other laughing again and to see him smile. It felt like old times. He must had been too distracted with his thoughts, because he didn't realize when Rin moved towards him and stared down at him, peeking at him and curiously staring at his smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Rin leaned back, raising a brow and staring at him suspiciously.

Haruka lightly froze in place at being caught and just shook his head. The smile gone. "Nothing, can I take it off now?" He sighed, sounding irritated as he stared at Rin with a blank expression.

"Hell no, the bet was for the whole day, remember? If you could stay away from the water one day, you win and I was going to wear a shark costume, but since you lost, you get to be a dolphin." Rin grinned, knowing how unfair the bet had been. He knew Haruka couldn't stay away from the water, especially not when it was right in front of him.

Haruka huffed, looking like he was pouting but denying that he was doing it. He should have known that was a stupid bet, but he wanted to shut up the other when he sounded so confident and full of himself. He was so dumb for falling for Rin's antics, even when he was little he would.

"Look at it from the bright side, you make a cute dolphin." Rin chuckled and leaned in once again, his face only an inch away from Haruka's.

The raven haired teen leaned back a little bit, not knowing what else to do. Rin was still grinning, looking far more amused then before. Haruka frowned and looked away, taking a step back. The other kept staring at him and it was making him feel uncomfortable. It was probably because of how close Rin was.

Haruka rubbed his lips together, ready to turn around and lock himself in his bathroom but something stopped him. The teen felt his eyes widening when Rin wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him in, the dolphin suit squishing in between them.

"H-hey-!" Was the only thing Haruka was able to say before he felt something warm pressing against his lips. Was it...it was a kiss? Haruka could have sworn his eyes were so wide they were going to pop out. He didn't know what to do, or how to react. Rin was kissing him, his mouth firmly pressing against his. Rin's eyes were closed and now both of his arms were around Haruka's waist, pulling him into the kiss. He felt a tongue slowly poking against his bottom lip and Haruka didn't know why, but he open up his mouth.

Rin didn't waste any time, his tongue was soon pushing inside Haruka's mouth, his arms pulling him closer. Haruka didn't know what to do but he also didn't want to break the kiss. He was just in shock, and in all honestly it wasn't like the red head was a bad kiss. Wait, why was he thinking this! Haruka closed his eyes in embarrassment, and took a step back but Rin just ended up following him until he was pressing against the wall. Rin kept kissing him, one of his hands moving to hold his chin as his tongue pushed deeper in his mouth, playing with his and making him join the kiss. Haruka wasn't sure how but he felt his tongue playing along with Rin's, he was shyly pushing against Rin's tongue, feeling as the wet muscle squirmed and linked with the other one.

Haruka tilted his head, and Rin did the same, following his mouth and gently biting on his bottom lip. He sucked on the skin and pushed his tongue back in his mouth, the hand holding his chin gently stroking the skin there. The raven haired teen wasn't sure how long Rin kept the kiss going, he was just glad he was used holding his breath as long as he could.

Rin pulled back, kissing Haruka again but not deepening the kiss. He just pressed his lips against the tender flesh and leaned back, his eyes staring down at Haruka's lips, not looking away even for a second.

"Your lips turn pink when I suck on them" The red head snickered, the grin back on his face.

"Are you making fun of me again?" Haruka was surprised at how shaky his voice came out. He wanted to look like what the other did wasn't affecting him but obviously that didn't go as planned.

"Depends, are you going to blush again..." Rin's grin grew wider at his own words. He leaned in, pressing his forehead against Haruka's, his lips barely touching the ones in front of him. "...because that was kind of cute."

Haruka twitched and then narrowed his eyes when he felt his face heating up again. He groaned in frustration and pushed the other away before covering his own face with one of his hands. Damn these flippers, they were getting on his nerves now! He could hear Rin laughing in between his teeth but he refused to acknowledge it.

"Want me to help you out?" Rin asked, holding back his laughter.

Haruka shook his head, narrowing his eyes in frustration. He kept mumbling things to himself, insulting the other but not doing a very good job at it. He was moving his arms underneath the suit, ready to take the damn thing off. Except he didn't get the chance to do it himself. Haruka's body jerked by reflex when Rin reached for the zipper in the front of the outfit and just yanked it down. The black haired teen could feel the other grinning even wider.

"Why am I not surprised about this." Rin tilted his head amusingly, lightly grabbing on the waist band of Haruka's swimming trunks. The teen took off all of his clothes when putting on the suit, except this.

"Shut up." Haruka glared at the hand pulling on the waist band but Rin only seem to be amused by the glare.

"Why are you getting all pissy? Don't be so sensitive." Rin grinned from ear to ear and let go of the waist band, his hands sneaking around Haruka's waist. He was able to touch the bare skin now, and his fingers were faintly moving over the other's spine.

"...Hey Haru, do you like me?"

The question was so weird that Haruka wasn't even sure if he heard the red head right, but yes, he was definitely asking him this. Haruka wanted to stop and think about his answer, because he wasn't sure of what exactly the other was asking, the word like could have too many meanings! Yet his mouth moved on its own and gave an automatic response.

"I do, I like you." The words came out and they felt so odd in Haruka's mouth. Why couldn't he stop himself! He wanted to make sure to say the right thing and Rin just screw up everything and now he was grinning again. Rin was so frustrating!

Haruka covered his face with one of his hands and shook his head, intending to go hide in his bathtub, it sounded a lot better than being constantly made fun of by Rin. He was about to turn around when the red head grabbed him by the waist and pulled him back until the two of them tumble onto his bed.

"Stop that! I'ts hard enough to move in this stupid suit! With these stupid flippers!" Haruka growled in anger and shrugged off the suit until his upper body was free from it. He hated the damn thing. Now that his arms were free he could at least reach over to try to get the rest of the outfit off but Rin stopped him. The red head crawled over him and grabbed his hands, holding them on either side of his head. He wasn't pinning them down or keeping a tight hold, in fact his fingers were linking with Haruka's own fingers. The raven haired teen stared at the other, not knowing what Rin was thinking or even doing.

Rin kept staring down at him and then slowly, he lowered his head and kissed him again. This time it was different, Rin was pressing against him and his hands were now holding on Haruka's chest, rubbing on the soft skin. The kiss was demanding, the red head's tongue was pushing inside Haruka's mouth again, not waiting for him this time. The sharp teeth were biting down on the wet muscle and the soft lips, not stopping until Rin felt like pushing his tongue back in Haruka's mouth. One of the hands moved lower and lower, until it slipped underneath Haruka's swimming trunks.

"R-rin!" Haruka snapped out of his trance. He was panting quietly and his eyes were wide. Rin was stroking his member, the long fingers wrapping around the length before gently pumping it. He was in shock before when Rin kissed him again, which kept him from noticing what was happening but now he was using all of his senses. The raven haired teen squirmed and arched his back before closing his eyes when he heard himself letting out a weak moan.

"You like it?" Rin asked, and Haruka could just feel that smug smirk. He hated it and loved it at the same time. Wait, what? No, he didn't love Rin's smug smirk, no way. No way!

Haruka refused to answer and instead draped his free arm over his face, hiding it. He chewed on his bottom lip, but he did nothing to stop the other. Rin buried his face on Haruka's shoulder and licked his neck, his teeth brushing against the skin there before gently biting. He was sucking on the skin, licking and giving small nibbles. The hand never stopped, the skilled fingers were now rubbing the head of Haruka's cock, the index finger was pressing against the slit and Haruka almost jerked before blushing when he felt some pre-cum leaking out.

Rin slowly lowered Haruka's swimming trunks, just below his thighs. He moved his hand lower, stroking the base of Haruka's member. The red head growled quietly against Haruka's neck and gently bit the skin again before leaning over for Haruka's earlobe. He bit there next, his tongue pushing against the others ear. He could hear Haruka panting and squirming underneath him. The other teen was quietly moaning and hiding his face in embarrassment. Cute.

The red head snickered quietly and slowly moved in between Haruka's legs. He pressed his body against the other, rubbing their groins together and smirking when Haruka gasped and arched his back. He wrapped one of his arms around the others waist and pulled him closer before removing Haruka's arm off of his face with his other hand.

"Come on now, I want to see your face." Rin hissed quietly, holding back a small groan at the friction on his member. He reached down and pulled down his sweatpants, getting rid of any layers of clothing in between them. He closed his eyes and pressed his own hard member against Haruka's, one of his hands holding them together as he started to thrust his hips, creating more of that intoxicating friction.

Haruka wasn't sure of what to say. He felt the need to say something but he had no idea what. He couldn't even fully grasp what was happening but he didn't want Rin to stop either. It was confusing and it was making him angry but the pleasure on his member kept that anger at bay.

Haruka stopped his thoughts when Rin kneeled down in between his legs. He kept pressing his cock against Haruka's but he was now rolling his hips back and forth, groaning in pleasure and closing his eyes. The hand that was keeping the two cocks together was gently stroking the skin, moving slowly as Rin rocked his hips back and forth. It was...impossible to look away. Haruka couldn't look away. He felt his face heating up and he shuddered as he stared at the way Rin's hips would move against his own. It was just...hypnotizing.

The raven haired teen closed his eyes, his hips were twitching and soon enough he found himself thrusting his hips against Rin's. He was panting loudly now, and pre-cum was once again leaking from his member. He watched as Rin rubbed the head of his cock with his index finger, putting pressure on the skin before stroking his members together again. It was just too much. Haruka could feel his cock pulsating and it was getting too hot, he wasn't sure if he wanted to cum yet or not, but it was feeling so good. He wanted it to last longer, a lot longer. He wanted to keep Rin close, like before. Just like it used to be. He wanted to keep staring at him, as he rocked his hips and groaned in pleasure.

Haruka must had been staring for a while, Rin seem to noticed and glanced down at him. He looked surprised, but soon covered it up with a confident smirk. He leaned in and kissed Haruka again, sucking on his lips before thrusting his hips a bit more roughly. He let go of their members and just started to grind his body against Haruka's. He was moaning against the others chest, his hips moving violently against Haruka's and Haruka knew what Rin was picturing. But he wasn't sure if he was ready to go through all of this, like Rin was.

Rin didn't do anything else though, he kept the friction until he had enough. The red head tilted his head back and let out a loud pleasure, filled noise as he came. He kept thrusting his hips waiting for Haruka but the other teen had enough too. All he needed was to see Rin as he reached his peak and he came right after. He was panting quietly, his body feeling soft and numb. It was an odd feeling, like his consciousness was leaving him but he was still fully awake. He could have sworn he was melting into the bedsheets.

The red head sighed quietly and laid down on top of the other. He was still in between Haruka's legs, pressing against him as much as he could. He looked up at Haruka, noticing the idle stare. Rin chuckled and reached over, his hand holding on Haru'kas jaw, gently rubbing the skin before he pulled him over. He kissed the soft lips and wrapped his arms around the slim body.

"I want to do the whole thing." Rin whispered against the kiss.

Haruka closed his eyes, shaking his head slowly. "I don't think I can...not yet." He nodded, looking away, not wanting to see if Rin would get upset.

To Haruka's surprised Rin only nodded his head and kissed his lips lips one more time. "Yeah, maybe next time I can get you to wear something more sexy. Although, I'm not gonna lie, you in the dolphin suit was a turn on. You looked so embarrassed, and cute." Rin laughed in between his teeth, and bit down on Haruka's lips.

"Never mind...I don't want to ever do it."

"EH?! Come on! I was just playing!"

Haruka only huffed in response and turned away. It was going to take a big amount of water for Rin to make up to him now.

* * *

Welp then. I never wrote stuff like this before, that's for sure.


End file.
